


Right here in this world with you

by cottonee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonee/pseuds/cottonee
Summary: Five first times in Viktor and Yuuri's relationship + the one thing that always feels like the first time.





	Right here in this world with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarialeB2408](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarialeB2408/gifts).



> Written for the [_Victuuri Summer Loving Gift Exchange 2018_](https://victuurisummerloving.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ❥ For [marialenikiforov](https://marialenikiforov.tumblr.com/): Hi! It was great to write this for you. I tried to include elements from all your prompts haha, I really hope you enjoy this! ❤ 
> 
> (also special shout-out to [notyourcupofcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourcupofcoffee/pseuds/notyourcupofcoffee/) for helping me to beta this ♡)
> 
> Title from "Sparkle" (English ver.) by RADWIMPS.
> 
> ([Versión en español](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13089956/1/Aqu%C3%AD-en-este-mundo-contigo))

#### ① Dance 

“Dance with me, _Viktooor_!” is all the warning Viktor gets before he is being hugged by a half-naked Yuuri Katsuki.

Over the years, Viktor has gotten to think of the banquets as monotonous events where he had to socialize with potential sponsors, smile like he was delighted to be there, pose for a couple of pictures, and sip fancy champagne while listening to boring conversations.

Viktor is used to spending the evening looking at the younger skaters while they talk and laugh with each other, remembering how he used to be like them once, when he was just Viktor Nikiforov: The Promising Junior Skater, and not Viktor Nikiforov: _The Living Legend_.

His interactions with most of the skaters are mostly limited to receiving mousy words of admiration from teens that aspire to be _just like him_ , and Viktor just tries to smile encouragingly before he is left alone yet again.

Now, Viktor is unable to say _no_ , and he lets Yuuri lead him to the dancefloor.

When Yuuri dances, everyone stops to look at him, because even with all the alcohol in his system, Yuuri’s feet are nothing but graceful and he does not even stumble for a second as he twirls Viktor around.

Viktor cannot believe that he is having so much fun. It has been a while since he got the chance to feel so carefree without carrying the burden of being the World’s Greatest Skater.

Viktor laughs, tugging Yuuri closer, feeling his heart speed up inside his chest. Their movements change to the rhythm of a tango and for a moment their faces are so close that Viktor can smell the alcohol on Yuuri’s breath and can see Yuuri’s pretty brown eyes shining playfully.

A second later, Yuuri laughs and dips him. Viktor yelps, grabbing at Yuuri’s shoulders on reflex, but Yuuri’s hold around his waist is strong and firm, and Viktor allows himself to relax, and just enjoy the moment.

They dance until Viktor's clothes are wrinkled, his cheeks pink as he pants from the physical exertion. Yuuri’s clothes are sliding off of his body again when he turns around to face Viktor, wrapping his arms around him and moving his hips sinuously while he mumbles words that Viktor does not quite understand.

Then, Yuuri changes Viktor’s life and it only takes four words for him to do so:

“ _Be my coach, Viktor!_ ”

#### ② Holding Hands

The night is too warm and too humid, making Viktor feel sticky. It is difficult to move between the sea of people that moves slowly as they visit the various stalls. There are children running excitedly in between the adults, not really caring about wrinkling the fabric of their _yukatas_.

Viktor is loving everything so far.

Ever since Viktor saw the posters all around the city and asked Yuuri to translate them for him, Viktor has been looking forward to Hasetsu’s Fireworks Festival with enthusiasm.

Viktor had even banned Yuuri from skating that evening, proclaiming that it was time for them both to have some fun. Surprisingly, Yuuri did not object much, giving in to Viktor’s persuasion and his own frustration after he under-rotated a quadruple Salchow six times in a row.

Now, Viktor stops every few steps to asks Yuuri about the games and the food, smiling when he notices Yuuri’s soft expression as he rambles about the different things they could try.

The cork gun game is left empty after a group of teens moves to another stall, and Viktor does his best to try to win at least one of the prizes. Unfortunately, Viktor ends up failing miserably. Yuuri is definitely better, but not good enough to win something bigger than a keychain.

Viktor looks at the food stalls then. All the food looks and smells delicious, and that alone makes his mouth water a little.

“I want to try every food available,” Viktor declares, not really thinking when he reaches to take Yuuri's hand, guiding him to the closest food stall.

“This is _takoyaki_ , small balls filled with octopus,” Yuuri explains, his cheeks are red as he adverts Viktor's eyes.

Viktor notices that he is still holding Yuuri’s hand. _Oh_.

“I think I'll buy some,” Viktor decides, letting go of Yuuri’s hand to get a couple of yen coins from his pocket. “Yuuri, what do you recommend?”

“Well, basically any food on a stick is pretty characteristic of Japanese festivals,” Yuuri answers, his cheeks still really red. “Also, I think you’d like _taiyaki_ or _dango_.”

Viktor accepts the paper bag containing the _takoyaki_. Then, he says: “Let’s buy those too!”

He reaches to take Yuuri’s hand again, feeling relief when Yuuri seems less hesitant to walk by his side the second time.

Holding Yuuri’s hand is nice. Yuuri’s palms are a bit rough but warm, maybe too warm for summer, but Viktor does not really care. He feels like Yuuri’s hand keeps him grounded—it would be too easy to get used to hold Yuuri’s hand, too easy to trace circles on his skin and place kisses to it.

Miraculously, they manage to find an empty bench close to the yo-yo scooping game where kids laugh and play, cheering when one of them manages to catch one.

“Do you want to play?” Yuuri asks.

“Maybe later.” Viktor smiles, turning to look at him. “I want to eat all this delicious food first.”

Viktor takes the food from the bags, offering half of each one to Yuuri. In return, Yuuri buys them _kakigori_. Viktor hums pleased when the cold shaved ice refreshes his mouth and throat.

Then, the fireworks show starts. The explosions light up the sky in an array of different colors and figures that make everyone look up, mesmerized.

For a moment, Viktor just looks at Yuuri, noticing how the lights get reflected on the surface of his glasses and the subtle curve of his lips. Viktor reaches for Yuuri’s hand again, just to be nicely surprised when Yuuri is the one to squeeze his fingers before lacing them together.

#### ③ Date

“That was a beautiful triple Axel,” Viktor exclaims. He is standing close to the rink’s barrier, giving Yuuri the space he needs to practice. “Now, let's see if you can land a clean quadruple Salchow.”

“Sure.” Yuuri nods, skating around the rink, gaining the necessary speed to jump and complete the four rotations.

Yuuri lands leaning forward, barely managing to balance himself enough to not fall to the ice. It is an improvement and a step closer for Yuuri to landing the jump consistently.

Yuuri sighs as Viktor skates closer to him.

“You were close to landing it perfectly, just control your speed and gravity center better.”

Yuuri nods, but he is glancing at the ice almost regretfully.

“I need to practice more,” he murmurs.

Viktor understands Yuuri’s frustration. It is still difficult for him to land a perfect quadruple Salchow, even after months of practice. Besides, the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship is barely days away and Yuuri has been worrying too much about it.

Viktor knows Yuuri has been slipping away at night to practice alone _yet again_. He has been tempted to confiscate Yuuri’s key a couple of times until he learns about proper times to skate and rest, but he is sure that Yuuri would get really mad if he actually _dares_ to do it.

However, he has another plan to help Yuuri relax.

“You have been working hard, I think you deserve a prize,” Viktor says stopping in front of Yuuri. “Is there anything you want?” He winks.

Yuuri blushes, shaking his head vigorously.

“It's okay, I don't need anything,” he answers.

Viktor places both of his hands on Yuuri's wrists, tugging him closer, until their toe-picks bump into each other’s with a clink.

“I didn’t ask for something you need but for something you _want_ ,” Viktor whispers in his ear.

He feels Yuuri tensing under his palms and he lets him go, taking a step back.

“You don’t have to buy anything for me,” Yuuri insists.

“Then, I'm going to take you on a date!” Viktor proclaims. “You can choose the place.”

Viktor winks again, and Yuuri’s face gets so incredibly red that Viktor actually worries about him.

“Like, a _real_ romantic date?!” Yuuri exclaims.

“ _Yes_?” Viktor is not very sure about his plan anymore. “Think about it while you practice the second half of your free program.”

Viktor skates back to the barrier to start the music, not looking back to see Yuuri’s reaction, preferring to just give Yuuri space to think and skate.

It is true that lately they have spent a lot of time together and it would be far from the first time that they hung out together. But all those times, there was not the spoken implication of something romantic going on between them, not even when they were getting too close to be considered _just friends_.

It isn't until later when Yuuri is drying his skates that he gets his answer.

“I’ll go,” Yuuri whispers, and if it isn’t for the fact that Ice Castle is completely empty, he would have never heard him speak. “To the date. If the offer still stands, I–I don’t really have a preferred place to go… I mean, it’s better if you choose the place.”

Viktor beams at Yuuri. “We’ll have so much fun together!”

They take the train to Fukuoka the next morning after Viktor spent a big portion of the night looking for places that Yuuri would like on his laptop. He chose some attractions from the city that were reviewed as romantic and perfect for first dates.

Unfortunately, Viktor gets lost when he tries to find the right way to move around the city, not wanting to bother Yuuri by asking him for directions all the time, but Yuuri actually gets more bothered when they end up walking in circles until it starts to rain.

Only two things about their date are as good as Viktor planned them to be: the delicious food from the restaurant where they ran into seeking cover from the rain, and Yuuri’s hand reaching to touch his under the table.

#### ④ Kiss

Viktor finds himself thinking of his first kiss with Yuuri often. Viktor likes to imagine different scenarios for it to happen—a romantic kiss after a candlelit dinner, their mouths finding each other’s in the dark of his room after a heartfelt conversation, or a playful press of lips while they skate together were on top of his list as potential first kisses.

In reality, their first kiss is a mess, it is painful and a bit over the top; an impulse, a half-thought idea that still manages to be perfect in Viktor’s mind and something that he would not change for the world.

Their teeth clash together, Viktor almost misses Yuuri’s lips altogether and after a fleeting second, they fall to the hard ice. Viktor receives most of the impact on his arms, elbows and knees, but the wind still gets knocked out of Yuuri: Yuuri who looks gorgeous looking up at him like he just gifted him the moon and the stars—surprised with soft loving eyes.

Viktor wants to kiss him again and again, but Yuuri’s scores are about to get announced, so he helps him back to his feet as Yuuri giggles nervously.

Viktor is sure that the reporters take more pictures than usual when they sit together at the kiss and cry and that is not surprising at all. Yuuri moves his leg up and down until his scores get announced, placing him in between Phichit and Chris and making him a silver medalist.

Yuuri’s shoulders relax afterward, finally releasing the tension and stress he gathered during the day. Viktor cheers, hugging Yuuri.

“Great job,” he whispers into his ear, only knowing that Yuuri heard him over the noise around them because he nods.

Viktor takes a picture of Yuuri when he receives his medal, posting it to his social media afterward and captioning it with just a couple of hearts. He likes all the pictures that Phichit posts afterward when he is finally walking back to his hotel room after the press conference ended and Yuuri was free to go.

Viktor smiles when he sees the photo in which he is holding Yuuri, and Yuuri is showing off his medal. He really needs to ask Phichit to send him that picture.

Yuuri is walking by his side, too silent, barely dragging his feet across the carpeted floor as the exhaustion finally starts to overcome his will and anxious thoughts that still manage to keep him awake.

Viktor follows Yuuri inside his room, seeing Yuuri discard his sport’s jacket and sitting on the bed. Viktor lingers a moment by the door in case Yuuri prefers to be alone, but Yuuri smiles and pats the spot of the bed next to him.

“Doing a quadruple Flip was a little reckless,” Viktor chides him, closing the door behind him. “I wanted to tell you that before I forgot.”

“I admit I didn’t think too much about it before jumping.” Yuuri chuckles. Viktor can see his cheeks getting red when he sits by his side.

“You’re definitely getting more jump practice,” Viktor says, his tone is not as half reprimanding as he would have preferred it to be. “It was still a nice way to get surprised.”

Viktor meets Yuuri’s brown eyes.

“Glad you liked it,” Yuuri whispers as a shy smile appears on his face.

“I loved it,” Viktor confesses. “I guess it’s only fair for you to also love your surprise.” Viktor teases, but Yuuri’s eyes shift to his mouth for second and he knows Yuuri did.

Viktor is the one who brings them closer—wrapping his arms around Yuuri and leaning in until he can feel Yuuri’s ragged breathing in his face—but Yuuri is the one who presses their lips together.

Their second kiss is even better than their first one.

#### ⑤ Argument

In hindsight, it was not an entirely unknown experience to have disagreements with Yuuri from time to time. Yuuri is stubborn, impulsive and even _petty_ when he wants to and even though Viktor never takes Yuuri’s defiance in a completely negative light—as he also used to act that way towards his own coach—disagreements are bound to happen.

Disagreements about Yuuri’s programs because Yuuri does not like when Viktor takes him or his skating for granted, lighthearted tiffs caused by cultural differences, and some occasional bickering that comes with the natural progression of their relationship, could have never prepared Viktor for the hard reality of their first _real_ argument.

Viktor can feel his heart thundering inside his chest when Yuuri tells him that indeed, he is retiring after the Grand Prix Final, and his heart hurts when he calls Yuuri selfish.

Both cry—Viktor first and then, Yuuri, when Viktor’s tears do not stop, just increasing until Viktor’s breath gets caught inside his throat.

Viktor pushes Yuuri down to the bed, looking down at him as his tears fall to Yuuri’s glasses, sliding so they fall to Yuuri’s skin.

“Viktor, I–” Yuuri clearly struggles to find the right words, reaching out to touch Viktor’s damp cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

Tears gather on Yuuri’s eyes. He blinks, and one finally slides out of the corner of his eye. Viktor wonders for a second how someone who managed to make him so happy is now the reason for the sad tears that he cannot stop.

“You’re not even finishing this season,” Viktor rolls on the bed to lie by Yuuri’s side instead of on top of him. “What about Japanese Nationals? Four Continents? Worlds?”

“There’s no point on _me_ keeping _you_ away from the ice any longer,” Yuuri mumbles.

“You’re not.” Viktor sighs. “I have always been willing to help you and to be your coach for as long as you need me.”

“I told you before I was retiring after this.” Yuuri’s voice breaks. “Sorry, I don’t think I can deal with this right now.”

Viktor takes a deep breath, wiping his tears away and drying his face with the towel. Then he looks at Yuuri. Yuuri’s eyes are red, his lower lip is trembling, and no matter what his feelings are right now, Viktor is a coach and his skater needs to be focused for his free skate.

“Sure, let’s talk about this after the final.” Viktor almost reaches to hold Yuuri’s hand, the one where he proudly displays his ring, but Yuuri stands up from the bed and the moment passes.

They did not exchange another word for the rest of the night.

#### ① Skate

“You look gorgeous,” Viktor says as his fingers move to tie Yuuri's skates just the way he likes.

“You don't look bad yourself,” Yuuri answers, looking down at Viktor with fondness.

Viktor giggles.

“How do they feel?” he asks when both skates are tied.

Yuuri stands, flexes his feet and jumps a couple of times. “Perfect, like always.”

Yuuri's lips curve in a beautiful smile and Viktor has to restrain himself from kissing him, because it is not the place nor the time for it. Still, knowing that there will be enough time for Viktor to press kisses all over Yuuri's body after they return to their hotel room, makes up for all the kisses they could not share beforehand.

The audience claps, and the Ladies’ Silver Medalist greets the crowd and bows.

Yuuri takes his sport's jacket off and he places a soft kiss to Viktor’s ring.

“See you soon,” Yuuri says and Viktor barely has time to nod before Yuuri is skating away.

Yuuri is still smiling as he takes his starting position on the ice, lowering his head as the lights dim and the notes of a known Italian melody start playing.

 _Stammi vicino_ has always been a call for love, the fervent desire to be loved and the fear of losing love. After the last several months, Viktor can understand the lyrics better and he can pinpoint the moment his life changed forever. It was not only because of that first dance in last year’s banquet, but also because a certain skating video that went viral.

After the triple Axel, Viktor knows it is his moment to join Yuuri on the ice, and he skates to him, taking off his coat, not really caring about where it landed. His heart is beating out of control and he loves it—loves how after so many hours rehearsing and skating together, it still feels like the first time. Loves that he feels so alive, and _so incredibly in_ _love_.

At first, skating together was awkward. It was difficult to coordinate their movements, it was hard to find the right distance between them to avoid collisions without getting too far away from each other, but the lifts quickly climbed to the top of their list of elements that made them tumble down to the ice.

Now Viktor lifts Yuuri, placing his hands on his torso and turning him around so he can fall softly into his arms. Their ice dancing technique is far from perfect, but they manage to stay on their feet, so it is not completely bad either.

Yuuri caresses Viktor’s face so softly it is almost hard to remember that time when he accidentally slapped him. Yuuri smiles, turning around as Viktor chases him, following a routine they planned together between shared kisses in Ice Castle when it was late and only after Yuuri had finished training for the day.

It will be hard to keep coaching Yuuri while also trying to make a great comeback, but when Viktor finds himself in Yuuri’s arms on the ending pose while Yuuri laughs in his ear, he is sure that his future is brighter than he ever expected it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)  
> Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Talk about YOI to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin) & [Tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com)


End file.
